The prologue to Eragon rewritted from Arya's point
by SteveBooth
Summary: The original intent of this piece was as a literary exercise. I was attempting to garner some lessons from Paolini regarding his use of descriptive terms, and his characters. I realized, however, that many of his fans might appreciate it from a Fan Fictio


Riding an elegant white stallion, the unadorned yet strikingly beautiful elven Lady cantered effortlessly in the ethereal light of the harvest moon, the wind at her back. She glanced at the pouch in her lap yet again then lifted her eyes to survey the clearly visible forest trail ahead with deep intensity, trying to perceive danger. She rode with poise and grace, though the sword at her side, and the long bow and quiver on her back bespoke one prepared for conflict.

They were a party of three. One rider preceeded the Lady, his elegantly slanted eyebrows, pointed ears, and slim but strong build also identified him as an elf. The sword at his side, his quiver of swan-fletched arrows, and his rapier-like build bespoke readiness. The final rider followed, carrying a silver tipped long spear in his right hand, anchored in his stirrup, and a white, bone-handled dagger at his belt. On his head he wore a beautiful gold and silver helm of exceptional craftsmanship. All rode with heads held high, elven cloaks rippling like liquid silver in the moonlight.

Slowing, the first rider came abreast of his female companion.

"I sense danger, svit-kona, though I know not from what direction"

She frowned, her striking features marred with concern. "Very well, switch places with Glenwing, I want the spear in front".

"It shall be done'.

The elf fell back and whispered to his companion, who nodded and took the lead, gripping his spear more tightly, and leaning forward.

They continued forward, keen senses alert for any sign of danger. The wind abruptly shifted and brought with it the fetid stench of Urgals, and another another odor, an aroma of death, of cold calculating evil. The horses snorted with alarm, tossing their heads against the reins. The riders stiffened, rapidly scanning the nearby forest. Two riders quickly pivoted their mounts and galloped back down the forest path. The Lady's steed however, in a panic, bolted forward leaving her companions far behind.

A hail of black arrows flew from the bushes on both sides of the path. Simultaneously a thin, sinister figure with bright maroon eyes leapt from his concealment behind a large tree on their right, raised his right arm, and shouted "Garjzla". Instantly a red bolt of energy flashed from his hand and struck the Lady's horse square in the chest. The animal screamed with pain and dove, head first into the ground. As the animal careened forward, the Lady leapt into the air with inhuman speed, tumbled forward regaining her feet, and looked back at her attacker.

_A Shade; We are in dire peril._

Looking beyond with horror, she saw her companions' final moments of life as the Urgal's deadly arrows brought both riders to the ground, mortally wounded, and bleeding profusely. Fortunately, the Urgals seemed more intent on finishing her companions than her. The Shade was not to be denied however; "After her! She is the one I want!" Hearing him, the brutish man-like creatures grunted, turned, and ran towards her.

A cry of torment and sheer anger escaped her lips as she saw her companions die. She took a step toward them, then seeing the Urgals rushing in her direction, she turned and ran with incredible speed into the nearby forest.

She ran like the wind: She new that an Urgal had no chance of outdistancing an elf. If she could just make it across the Spine, she would be safe. As she ran, a huge explosion shattered the still night air, and the forest in front of her exploded into a bright red inferno. Altering her course to the right, she increased her speed, expending every ounce of her supernatural abilties to outdistance the conflagration. It was to no avail. Every time she altered course, the forest in front of her exploded into another intense firestorm. Soon she was headed back in the direction she had come. She stopped, panting, trying to discern where to go. Heat and smoke sucked the air from her lungs. She ran on, angling toward a large granite outcropping, hoping to get a better view of the terrain.

Three Urgals materialized out of the underbrush directly in front of her. Without missing a step she drew her sword with incredible speed, and assaulted the first as it clumsily raised its short sword, cleanly severing its arm above the elbow. The creature screamed, and tried to clutch at her with its good hand. She spun, decapitating the next then pierced the first through the heart as she landed. The third stood, stunned by the incredible speed with which she moved. Its indecision proved fatal. Crouching low and spinning with amazing agility she cleaved it entirely in two then, rising she scanned the nearby forest for additional attackers.

The sounds of approaching Urgals, clumisly stumbling through the underbrush behind her was decisive. She had little time. She turned and ran directly for the granite outcropping, dark Urgal blood dripping from her thin and incredibly sharp elven blade. As she approached the granite crag she skidded to a stop as the unseen Shade vaulted from its top, landing directly in front of her. She instantly turned and ran back the way she had come, only to encounter the remaining Urgals blocking her path. She was trapped.

Frantically she tried to locate a direction that lead to safety. There was none. She straightened, and looked the Shade in the eye with regal disdain. She watched as he walked toward her slowly, raising his right hand. His thin upper lip was raised in a snarl of contempt. He was enjoying this.

_He must not succeed._

"Get her"

She heard the Urgals at her back grunt and rush forward.

With elfish speed she tore open the pouch, reached in and extracted a perfectly smooth sapphire stone. The stone glistened in the moonlight, reflecting the ruddy glow of the conflagration all around her. She raised it quickly over her head. Drawing upon as much of her own life force as she dared, she focused all of her considerable magical power into one critical spell.

The Shade, in desperation, screamed "Gargjzla"!

A bolt of red flame sprang from his hand and sped toward the elf.

He was not fast enough.

"Traika sen Skulbrika ata fo nerada Shur'tugal!"

There was a brilliant emerald flash that illuminated the nearby trees, and just as the ball of fire struck her, the sapphire stone vanished with a rush of wind and a deeply resonant note, as if a huge bell had been struck once.

Normally she would have been able to easily deflect the Shade's attack, but transporting the stone had almost totally drained her. She had no strenth to resist the fire. As her vision left she saw the Shade howling in rage through a darkening haze of red.


End file.
